Learning To Live Again
by Emmabethwritingfanfiction
Summary: Alternate ending to Allegiant. Tris survived the death serum and getting shot, but due to an injury sustained during the events in Allegiant, Tris has to have the lower part of her left leg amputated. Now, in the aftermath, Tris must find a new way forward-must learn to live again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

A/n: Hey party people! Another weird idea in the books… So, yeah. I've been rereading The running dream, by Wendelin Vaan Drannen, and although I most definitely do not want to do this, I have to think my seventh grade English teacher for assigning this book, instead of the usual depressing material she usually assigns. I mean, yes, it is depressing, but I can kind of relate in the slightest bit to Jessica, the main character because she is constantly worried about how people see her, and tries to put off certain things to avoid awkwardness. So, yeah… I am most definitely not a runner, and have no experience with amputees, so yeah… just keep that in mind as I write this fic. Tris has to have an amputation, and this follows her life afterwords. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.

Chapter one: Finding out

Tris POV

I wake up in a hospital bed. David. Where is he? Did it work, and is he the reason I am in this hospital bed with a searing pain through my left leg? And where is Tobias? Is he okay? Did the reset work? I look over to my left, and see the door. It opens to reveal Tobias. He makes a beeline for me, and gathers me into his arms. "Tris." He says, brushing my hair back off my face, and staring deeply into my eyes. "What were you thinking?" he asks me, as I try to comprehend his question. He kisses me, whispering, I'm so glad you're alive." I notice he does not say "okay."

A doctor enters, and shows me the picture of my leg. I want to puke. I most definitely do not want to see this. My leg, from the thigh down is a gruesome twisted mess. I look away, trying not to toss my cookies, so to speak. Tobias gently takes the picture out of my hand, and addresses the doctor. "Is there anything we can do?" The doctor shakes his head sadly. "We have to amputate."

I cannot believe it. I cannot believe this. This doctor person wants to saw off my leg? What good will that do? And then I get it. They are going to cut it off, because they cannot fix it. I reach for Tobias's hand, and squeeze hard. I feel like if he isn't there to ground me, I'll slip into the black hole that is planning to swallow me. Tobias leans over, and gathers me into his arms, holding me close as I let myself fall into the void. He holds me as I have a really bad mental breakdown, whispering over and over, "It's okay. It's going to bee okay. I promise it'll be okay. I promise everything will be okay."

The doctor says I have one night, since they don't want to operate until my vitals are steady. Tobias sleeps in the chair next to me, his hand intertwined with mine. He promised me he's not going anywhere, and that is probably the only reason I'm able to sleep. I wake up trying not to wake up tobias by screaming. But of course, he's already awake. "Shhhh. It's okay." He whispers, brushing hair off my face. "It was just a nightmare. It is okay." I nod weakly, and ask him to grab the trash ccan. He does, then holds my hair back as I actually **do** toss my cookies. When I'm done, he grabs a spunge from the bathroom, and wipes off my chin. "Sorry." I whisper, and he brushes a hand over my forehead. "For what?" I just shake my head. "For everything." He leans over, and kisses my forehead. "It's okay. You don't have anything to apologize for, tris. It's really fine." He strokes my hair until I fall asleep again, and I actually manage to get through without another nightmare.

a/n: Weird? Yes. Good? That is what I need you to tell me. Please review and let me know if this is as good as I hope it is. Thanks and see ya!

Emmabeth.


	2. author's note

a/n: okay, so I want to tell you first of all, that I'm sorry for this author's note instead of a chapter, or if it's completed, that it showed up at all. But, I want to let you know that I have a submit Your Own character story up, and really need help getting enough characters to start writing. I want to get all the characters in before I start, so yeah. Anyway, I would really appreciate it if I got some characters from you guys! Also, I'm working with another user named Nataliewrites4610. She has yet to add any stories of her own, but she has started a community, "The Best alternate Endings To allegiant." Please check that out. And I am working with NisPrior246 on a community called ravens, so go give that a go if you can. Thanks and see ya!

Emmabeth.


End file.
